


Teasing

by flickawhip



Series: Shawn Michaels Imagines [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shawn wants you to want him...Written for a prompt on the Imagines Blog





	Teasing

\- "You're such a tease."  
\- You can’t help the whine  
\- He’s been grinding against you for hours  
\- Teasing you until you snap  
\- This time you refuse to rise to it  
\- Well, not yet anyway  
\- “You love it...”  
\- His touch is soft as he pushes hair over your shoulder  
\- Leans to kiss your neck  
\- Nips softly at the pulse-point  
\- “SHAWN.”  
\- The name is almost a moan  
\- Almost  
\- You push him away  
\- Stare at him  
\- “You are so bad...”  
\- “Then give in...”  
\- You glare at him  
\- Then sigh  
\- You can’t deny him  
\- Even now  
\- “Fine...”  
\- You turn to make your way upstairs  
\- Noting his smirk  
\- “Good thing you love me huh?”


End file.
